Fredrick Nova
Captain Lieutenant Fredrick Nova (codenamed "Watcher 7") is an elite agent of the covert Hero Recon Team and the head of its counterintelligence branch. Biography Early Career Like all other Heroes, Fredrick Nova came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, being one of the earlier Heroes. As a rookie Hero, Nova was rigorously trained and tested to ensure he possessed the appropriate skills and talents required for crime-fighting. In particular, he was equipped with exceedingly advanced sensors and scanners that allowed him to pick up and analyze the most minuscule of details, making him an ideal spy and intelligence gatherer. After his training was complete, Nova was placed in a team that was under the watch of Mission Manager Patrick Zire. Though he at first found it almost unbearable to cope with the professor's strictness, Nova's mental endurance and determination allowed him to properly adapt and cope with Zire's ways. He eventually became the leader of his team, and would go on to lead his squad to several amazing successes during his career. Hero Recon Team Eventually, his skills caught the notice of Merrick Fortis, the head of the Hero Factory's special covert division, the Hero Recon Team. He was recommended to join the team by Zire, and when given the chance, Nova promptly joined the unit. From there, he participated in a large number of intelligence missions, gathering important information and data on significant criminal figureheads and their activities, which would be analyzed and evaluated later. Eventually, he would become of the team's senior field agents, and worked under the codename Watcher 7 during his operations. On one mission, Nova was tasked with gathering information on the illegal activities of the infamous criminal known as XPlode, though he was unable to capture him. He was also assigned with the mission of capturing the infamous thief known as Vertigo, and though he was never able to subdue him, he did succeed in preventing a number of his heists. As a result of this, Nova and Vertigo developed an extremely fierce rivalry. Three years ago, the Hero Factory received a distress signal from a caller who claimed that he was being held by the infamous Aurosian bounty hunter, Bonecrusher, at the seedy tavern known as the Maldovarium in the Mutter's Spiral. After storming the bar with rookie hero, Jay Ratchet, and a squadron of other heroes, the two found the black marketeer Scratch - the owner of the facility - though the two heroes were subsequently ambushed by Bonecrusher, who had fabricated the distress call to allow him to escape. The Aurosian managed to critically injure Fredrick Nova with an upgraded meteor blaster, which paralyzed him. Nova was knocked unconscious as a result. Fortunately, he was then dragged back to a Drop Ship by Ratchet and nursed back to health soon after. He has since been cured of his injury and his pluralization revealed new information about Bonecrusher's weapon. By the time William Furno was created, Nova had become a captain lieutenant in the Recon Team's ranks, and the official head of its counterintelligence branch. He often collaborated with the head of communications, Captain Lieutenant Vic Troy, during special operations. Project Whirlwind Shortly after the defeat of Von Nebula, Akiyama Makuro, the chairman of the Hero Factory, began developing a process to upgrade Heroes into a new form to strengthen them. Though the system worked perfectly for Heroes created from the new construction style, it remained unclear what effects the new designs would have when applied to already existing heroes. As such, Nova willingly volunteered to undergo the upgrade, and became the primary test subject of Project Whirlwind, a classified venture intent on testing how well the original hero design could cope when applied with the experimental 2.0 technology. Officially, it was declared that Nova had been sent into the far reaches of the galaxy to perform patrol work, giving reason for Nova to "disappear". After months of rigorous training and adaption, Whilst mostly successful, the project's scientists refused to fully upgrade Nova, fearing the process would be too risky. This left Nova in a form in-between the 1.0 and 2.0 forms, which was designated "Beta 1", and Project Whirlwind was shut down shortly afterwards. Return Though the experiment had officially closed down, Mr Makuro refused to allow Fredrick Nova to return to full service on the Recon Team, feeling he still needed to adjust to his body. He also requested that Nova avoid meeting friends and comrades until he had presented the new Hero designs at an official press conference. Later, not long after the defeat of the Fire Lord, Nova was permitted to return to service again, and was immediately sent to track down a particularly dangerous serial killer loose in one of the outer regions of the galaxy. He has not returned since given the assignment, though he did equip himself with the standard 3.0 armor when it was made available. Abilities and Traits Hardened and tough, but amiable and respectable, Fredrick Nova is looked up to and admired by many both within the Hero Factory and the general public. Known for his brilliant intellect and keen photographic memory, Nova has become an excellent detective, and is very skilled at making logical deductions. It is because of these analytical skills that have resulted in him being accepted into the Hero Recon Team. He is very level-headed, and knows how to keep disciplined in tough situations. Originally, Nova bore unique silver and crimson armor, though the crimson aspects were later exchanged for white when he was rebuilt in Project Whirlwind. This color alteration was meant to signify his status as a Recon agent. Despite this, however, he does not possess the signature Recon chest plate, as production on the armor piece has halted before he could be given one. Interestingly, he does not bear the standard 2.0 helmets equipped with thermal-goggles, as the technology had not been fully developed during his time with Project Whirlwind. Tools Nova wielded a specially designed Energized Scythe Claw, which he can use harness residue energy in his surroundings (regardless of its nature), and throw it at his opponents. He also carried a Power Launcher, a weapon based off the designs of the Meteor Blaster, which can fire powerful beams of plasma at a very high rate. Since his reconstruction, Nova exchanged both these tools for the Razor-Blade Talon, which is essentially an advanced version of his original weapon. Like his Energized Scythe Claw, it has the power to harness residue energy in his surroundings, but it also has the ability to fire bolts of superheated plasmatic energy. The cord connected to it is specially designed to produces an inner magnetic field to stabilize the plasmatic energy, to prevent the partially ionized gas form of plasma from dissipating. the field contains and controls the plasma, without interfering with the weapon's firing. The claw is also highly durable, and can shred through most known types of metals. Trivia *Originally, it was planned his name would be David Nova, but it was later changed in favor of the first name of Fredrick. *Due to the cancellation of his storyline, Chicken Bond has generously donated Fredrick Nova to BobTheDoctor27, who made use of the character in Allies of the Night. Appearances *''Allies of the Night'' - First Appearance Category:Elite Heroes Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes